


Глупое время, мы не разлюбим

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Многие вздыхают о временах «до», но Кайден предпочитает думать о «после».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time knows nothing, we’ll never grow cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471524) by [synergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergy/pseuds/synergy). 



> Бета - [Нати](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/works)  
> Переведено на ФБ 2016 для команды Mass Effect.

В нынешней галактике, пережившей войну со Жнецами, только и разговоров, что о временах «до».  
До войны. До смертей. До уничтожения Ретрансляторов массы. До падения Тессии. До того, как мы потеряли Палавен. До того, как вся галактика была парализована.  
До, до, до.

Кайден предпочитает сосредотачиваться на «после», потому что именно тогда изменилась его жизнь. Частично в худшую сторону (боль от потери отца никогда не пройдёт, а пока что она даже не уменьшилась), но по большей части всё-таки в лучшую.

Потому что «после» подарило ему Шепарда. «После» подарило ему смущённые улыбки, шаловливые усмешки и совершенно неприличные (но неизменно заводящие его) взгляды, полные вожделения.  
«После» подарило ему нежные прикосновения, неспешные поцелуи и часы потного, удовлетворяющего секса.  
Для него «после» — это после войны, после пробуждения Шепарда и после всего.

«После» выглядит так: Шепард — его Джон — идёт к нему с широченной улыбкой на лице, насквозь мокрый после падения в воду. Улыбка перетекает в хитрую ухмылку, и Кайден разгадывает его намерения ещё до того, как тот подходит к лавке, где сидит Аленко и лежат все их вещи.

— Нет, не смей, — предупреждает Кайден, стараясь говорить сурово, но точно зная, что не выдержит. Он всегда улыбается в ответ на улыбку Шепарда, это уже выходит у него как-то само собой. Даже если он грустит, злится или устал, если Джон улыбается — он улыбается тоже.

Однако улыбки нет и в помине, когда ему на колени падает проблема в виде Шепарда. Он пытается спихнуть его, но тот всегда был упрямцем. Он пытается уклониться от мокрых поцелуев, но, если честно, не очень-то и старается.

Так что он просто сидит в стремительно темнеющих слаксах, пропитываясь запахом соли, и с совершенно мокрым лицом, спасибо восторженным поцелуям Шепарда.

— Вообще-то это были мои последние чистые штаны, — выдыхает он в губы Шепарду. От смешка Джона по его телу прокатывается дрожь.  
— Полагаю, в таком случае вам придётся провести остаток нашего медового месяца обнажённым, сэр.

Ему бы не стоило поощрять подобное, но он не может сдержать смешок. Спрятав своё лицо в изгибе шеи Шепарда, он тихо смеётся вместе с ним.  
Такое оно, его «после».

Потому что «до» у него не было Шепарда. «До» он не просыпался по утрам, оплетённый руками Джона, в спальне, увешанной фотографиями мест, где они побывали. «До» у него не было ужинов перед телевизором с разговорами ни о чём и одновременно обо всём. «До» у него не было этого безрассудного, упрямого, совершенно потрясающего и любящего мужчины рядом.

И Кайден всегда будет любить «после». Потому что «после» подарило ему это. Потому что «после» подарило ему Шепарда.


End file.
